Broken
by writingforever12
Summary: Broken was the best way to describe Elliot Stabler, his partner was in a coma his wife was hiding something his kids didn't have a clue and it all just seemed pointless he would've eaten his gun along time ago but Olivia kept him going he was going to get justice for her if it killed him and hope that she'd wake up so he can tell her how he really feels about her!Bad@ summariesR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**soz iit's bad my first chapters are always the worst so please keep reading! :-P **

Elliot glanced over at his partner who was working hard, he noticed a small bruise on the side of her forehead which he'd only noticed when she'd tied up her hair. "Hey liv what happened?" he asked and she looked at him in confusion.

"Whadda you mean?" she asked and Elliot sighed.

"Your forehead?" he pointed out and Olivia put her hand to her bruise.

"Dunno I guess I must've fell or something it's not a big deal" she said casualty but Elliot wondered if maybe it was something else. His thoughts were interrupted by James, Olivia's boyfriend, Elliot had always hated that guy but would never say it to Olivia because she was happy and in Elliot's eyes that's all that mattered.

"What're you doing here?" Olivia asked James after he kissed her on the cheek

"Well I came to see Cragen actually but I thought we could head out to lunch?" he suggested.

"I'm sorry I can't Elliot needs me here for interrogation right El?" she asked and Elliot gave her a warm smile he wanted her to go enjoy herself.

"No it's OK I got it you go have fun" he said and Olivia gave him a smile, he always loved her smile.

The next day.

"Anyone seen Liv?" Elliot asked but Fin just shrugged.

"You not pick her up today?" he asked and Elliot shook his head, Fin gave him a questioning look since Elliot usually did pick her up.

"She told me that James was pickin' her up" Elliot shrugged thinking she might be late but when hours went by and there was still no sign he began to get worried. He went to her apartment and knocked on the door hoping maybe she was just unwell and she'd be in the next day, only she didn't answer the door. "Liv open up it's Elliot" he called but there was still no answer and after 30 minutes he new something was wrong. He kicked in the door and saw Olivia lying on the floor emotionlessly, he desperately searched for a pulse "Olivia can you here me? Liv c'mon!" he yelled but it was no use. He called an ambulance and then Kathy. As the ambulance took Olivia away James arrived on the scene. "What-what's happening?" he asked fear in his voice.

"I dunno" Elliot answered because it was the truth he had no idea, he just found her lying there. Then he noticed a bit of blood on his shirt "what's that?" he asked and James looked down and shrugged.

"Dunno?" he said straight out and Elliot knew then and there it was him.

Mercy General hospital.

"How is she doc?" James asked but the doctor gave him an anxious look.

"She's in a coma" she said and Elliot's jaw dropped, his partner was in a coma maybe never to wake up again as for James he seemed fine. Elliot began to get restless and Kathy squeezed his hand tightly.

"She'll be OK" she whispered and Elliot looked down, he was glad he had her support but they had a different bond to him and Olivia so she would never understand.

James was about to leave when Elliot stopped him "if she doesn't wake up it'll be on your ass" he said angrily and James smiled menacingly.

"You're the one who's covered in her blood, your the one who was alone with her in that apartment so if I were you I'd be very careful what you say to me" he said walking out. Elliot sighed James was right all the evidence pointed to him. Kathy told Elliot that she needed to make a phone call and Elliot nodded deciding to go see Olivia.

Kathy ran to the hospital bathrooms and locked herself in a stall she picked up her phone and dialed a number that she had saved under as TJ. "You never told me this was gonna happen" she said tears streaming down her face.

"What did you expect, if you want this to work you have to let me do my job" said a masculine voice.

"I just want this to stop I'm not doing this anymore" she cried but the man hadn't finished.

"Just think about your kids wouldn't it be a shame if something was to happen to them" he taunted. Kathy hung up the phone she was crying hysterically now,she couldn't bare to watch Elliot suffer anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry aagain for this I'm trying to improve but I think I might be getting worse OK so plz lemme know if you like its k if you don't like but just be considerate about it thank you**

Elliot sat at Olivia's bedside and held her hand as she lay there motionlessly "I promise I'll find out who did this" he whispered and her heart started beating faster.

"Excuse me nurse is she OK?" he asked and the nurse came over to check up on things.

"She's fine it must've been something you said, she can hear everything you know" the nurse said giving Elliot a warm smile but he kinda felt awkward now because he told her that she meant everything to him at one point. He just felt so helpless that could've been anyone, anyone could've been the target and although Elliot knew it had to have been James he needed to carry out a proper investigation, for all he knew it could've been some sick rapist who chose Olivia for revenge on the SVU team.

Melinda called Elliot with the test results and he went to see her immediately. "I found three DNA samples one's from James one is from another unknown male, but the third is female" she explained and Elliot just gave a confused stare. "I ran it through the system and you're not gonna believe what I found" she continued.

"What is it? do you have a perp?" he asked and Melinda knew she needed to just come out and say it.

"I found Kathy's hair on Olivia's clothes I found Kathy's blood on Olivia's clothes and her prints were at the scene so no matter what she tells you she was there when Olivia was raped. I know this might be hard to hear but by the looks of things Kathy held her down while the perp raped her" she explained and Elliot felt sick his wife took part in raping his partner.

"But she didn't actually get involved sexually right?" he asked praying the answer was no.

"No but I think I can guess how she was involved, she knew that Olivia trusted her, that's why there was no signs of forced entry. So Kathy enters and then once she's inside she leaves the door open just a crack so when the perp burst in there was no evidence also I think there might be some things she's not telling you. By testing the DNA from the unknown male I've figured out that he's a close relation of hers I didn't get a good enough sample but I think it's her brother" after hearing this Elliot felt anger building up inside him. He decided to call it a night before starting the investigation properly.

Kathy was surprised to see Elliot home so early and although she had a lot on her mind she decided to just push it aside for the moment. "How'd it go?" she asked as Elliot sat down on the couch beside her. Elliot didn't answer he was just staring at a large scratch on her arm that he'd never noticed until now.

"What's this?" he asked grabbing her hand to get a closer look at her scratch.

"I-I fell" she stuttered but Elliot knew she was lying.

"She fought back didn't she? Then you panicked so you hit her didn't you?" he asked angrily, Kathy gave him a look of worry.

"Who fought back?" she asked even though she knew all too well who he was talking about.

"Liv you helped them rape her didn't you?" he asked her but she didn't answer she just gave him a look of anguish "DIDN'T YOU!" he yelled and she nodded.

"Yes" she whispered and Elliot started to walk away he was worried that he'd hurt her if he stayed. "No please wait I'm sorry he made me do it" she sobbed. Now Elliot knew he was in deeper than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if this is exactly worthy but you guys are a really great fandom also thx for the kind reviews! Don't be afraid to share your opinion, suggestions and ideas thx :-P **

Elliot knew he'd have to bring Kathy in so he arrested her and drove her to the precinct. In the car Elliot cuffed her to the door "El please lemme explain" she said trying to get out of the cuffs.

"I've read you your rights you can explain when we get there" he said not showing any emotions.

They finally reached the precinct and Elliot took her to interrogation. He decided that he'd question her instead of Fin. "So go on why'd you do it?" he asked angrily.

"Well firstly we got in a fight but I swear I didn't plan anything. We were fighting about you actually, I told her that I couldn't do it anymore and that I was gonna leave you and she said that you deserved better than me and things just got out of hand I'm sorry" she sobbed but Elliot wasn't interested in apologies.

"The rape Kathy" he encourage and she wouldn't say another word, Elliot was about to snap when Cragen knocked on the glass.

"The hospital called, Liv opened her eyes" he said so Elliot headed straight there while Fin continued to question Kathy.

At the hospital Elliot rushed to see Olivia all though doctors tried to stop him he wouldn't let anything get in his way. He entered the room and watched as Olivia started to regain consciousness. She looked around but she couldn't speak she tried to talk but nothing came out there was just silence. "I-it wasn't" was all she could manage to say.

"It wasn't what?" asked a confused nurse.

"Kathy" she said in between gasps of air. The nurse tried to calm her down but Olivia had her mind set on telling them about Kathy..

"Whadda you mean?" Elliot asked trying to stay calm in the confusion.

"El it wasn't her fault" she answered her speech finally coming into focus.

"But her DNA her blood its everywhere" he said starting to lose his patience.

"We had a fight .. she pushed me and I fell she tried to grab my hand but I fell and hit my head hard. When I woke up he was on top of me" she said hitting her lip.

"Who, who was on top of you?" he asked taking out a pen to right it down.

"He was with another guy, he had a gun to Kathy's head he told her to hold me down but I got away" she said but Elliot was confused it didn't seem to make sense to him.

"Liv that doesn't make any sense you told me Kathy wasn't there" he sighed and Olivia shook her head.

"I said it wasn't Kathy's fault, I never said that she wasn't there" she corrected, Elliot just nodded along as she continued. "So we were fighting she pushed me I fell then, he was just there on top of me when I woke up. Kathy was crying and he forced her to..." she trailed avoiding Elliot's questioning gaze.

"Forced her to what?" he asked getting anxious.

" I'm sorry" she whispered looking down.

"C'mon liv tell me " he begged desperate to find out what went on.

"He forced her to watch" she said biting her lip.

"Watch what?" he continued and Olivia became agitated.

"Jesus Christ Elliot whadda you think!" she yelled. Hearing the commotion a doctor entered the room to check on Olivia.

"What's going on in here?" he asked before turning to Elliot "I'm sorry detective you'll have to leave, we don't want her to take a turn, surely you can understand it's a very stressful time" he said and Elliot nodded leaving the room. He headed back to the squad room where Kathy was still being held.

"So what did she say?" Elliot asked when Finn approached him with some files.

"She says that she does have a half brother and he was in and out of jail when he was 16 and that's why you never met him, her parents sent him away and when you to met he would've been 22 anyway so he wouldn't have lived with her" he explained as Elliot nodded along. He felt so betrayed that Kathy had never even explained the situation to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SOOO sorry it took so long hope tthis isn't too short and you Know terrible READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

Elliot was sleeping not so soundly when he was awakened by a phone call from Cragen. "Captain?" he asked in confusion still lost in his tired haze.

"Liv took a turn" he said and Elliot felt sick he couldn't lose her, she had been through enough he didn't want her going through anything else.

"I'll be right there" he said hanging up and jumping out of bed. The house felt so empty without Kathy and the kids. He rushed out the door leaving behind him his own problems and focusing his mind completely on Olivia.

He rushed to the hospital where he saw doctors surrounding Olivia, doing everything they could to stabilise her, and the whole time all Elliot could think about was how confused he was about Kathy and her messed up side to the story.

"El?" Cragen called snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry captain I just have a lot on my mind" he sighed and Cragen nodded.

"I know it's hard for you and I know you and liv are close but you need to keep your focus and treat this like just another case" he said and Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"OK and how do I do that? The victim is my partner, our prime suspect is my wife for god's sake!" he yelled before calming himself down. "I'm sorry it's just been so hard for me to take this in" he sighed sitting down in the waiting area seats.

"I understand" Cragen replied sitting next to him, neither of them saying a word.

"You can see her now" the doctor said and Elliot sighed he didn't feel ready to face her. He entered behind Cragen and Olivia lit up when she saw him.

"So how're you holdin' up?" he asked and she smiled at him letting him know she was OK. "Who's TJ?" he asked passing her Kathy's phone.

"Thomas John Kathy's brother I think... he's the one who raped me James walked in and started freaking out and Kathy was crying, after that everything is blank" she said letting the words escape her.

"What so you think he raped you?" he asked and Olivia gave him a serious look.

"Oh I know it was him" she said and Elliot nodded not wanting to frustrate her like last time.

"OK well do you know what he looks like?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah um... it's kinda blurry but he was old and had dark hair and dark eyes and he had a very deep voice like really deep" she said trying hard to think back.

"Anything else?" Elliot asked and Olivia sighed in concentration.

"I think he was in his fifty's" she yawned and Elliot could tell she was too tired for interrogation

"We'll come back in the morning" he said and Cragen was already at the door.

"Wait!" Olivia called and Elliot spun round. "Can you stay" she whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah sure whatever you need" he said approaching her. Cragen smiled as he left the two alone.

It was 4:00am and Elliot couldn't get back to sleep he walked to Olivia who didn't look as though she was sleeping to soundly either. As Elliot turned to go to the other side of the room Olivia caught his hand, he turned back to face her. "Sorry I woke you" he whispered and she smiled sleepily.

"You didn't wake me" she whispered and he smiled warmly at her.

"You better get some sleep or you're never gonna get better" he said and Olivia laughed she wasn't 5.

"I can't sleep I'm cold" she said and Elliot nodded.

"I'll get you a blanket" he said grabbing a blanket from the supply cupboard.

"Better?" he asked and Olivia frowned jokingly.

"A little but I'm still cold" she said and Elliot sighed.

"How cold are you?" he asked and Olivia frowned with concentration.

"Come'ere" she whispered and Elliot came closer to her.

"Come closer" she whispered so he sat at her bedside. "Closer" she said and they ended up laying beside each other. She brought herself closer to him and the cuddled in together like nothing else mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**MY MOM TOOK MY INTERNET I'M SORRY! :'( also this is probably one of the shortest chapters I've written or at least in the top three so sorry again!**

Elliot woke up early and at first was confused as to where he was but soon remembered the events of the previous night. He slipped away from Olivia quietly and headed home.

He got dressed and headed to work. He'd felt depressed he missed his kids he had spoken with Lizzie and Kathleen over the phone but since then he didn't have any contact with them. He brushed it off before entering the squad room and was sent straight to interrogation. Fin and Munch had found TJ with a prostitute late the night before.

"Cragen told us you and Liv had a sleepover" Munch said jokingly.

"Shut up" he sighed sitting at his desk.

"TJ say anythin?" Fin asked and Elliot shook his head not looking up from his files

"He said he wants liv there so she can remember" he said finally looking up.

"Remember?" Isn't that technically confessing?" Munch and Elliot shrugged because he honestly didn't know but he was going to find the truth for Olivia's sake even if it meant locking up his wife. After the night they shared together he felt his feelings for her grow even stronger, and even though they didn't have sex he didn't care he just felt comforted by her and she felt comforted by him.


End file.
